He's growing on me -TeenLock
by OwlSky15678
Summary: 15 year old John is a new kid at school and instantly fall in love with Sherlock but Sherlock isn't into that kind of thing. John tries to get over Sherlock but Sherlock is having more problems than John knows about. Will Sherlock ever tell John what is happening in his life & maybe even fall in love with him? Or will John be kept behind bars & his heart broken? Warnings inside.
1. Introduction

**So I've decided to have a go at Teen!Lock. This is going to have more chapters and it will include Johnlock (but not for a while). This has taken a bit of editing but I hope it is okay. Chapters will start of small and get bigger later on. Also this isn't the greatest thing I have ever written, I'm still not too happy with it but here it goes anyway. Please review at the end :)**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Sherlock (it would be pretty cool if I did though)**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**He's growing on me – Teen!Lock**

Chapter 1

Fifteen year old Sherlock Holmes wandered into registration late. He was used to being late and getting many detentions, but know the teachers just ignore him and leave him too it.

"Ah Sherlock. Didn't think you were going to turn up" Mrs Broom said to him as he entered.

Sherlock smiled at her, "I always turn up"

"Late" Mrs Broom added.

Sherlock just looked at her before saying, "Late is better than never"

"Don't be cheeking with me Mr. Holmes. Go and sit down" she snapped.

Sherlock sat down in his normal seat, on his own. No one liked the weird Sherlock Holmes. Everyone knew he was a freak, so they stayed away from him. Sherlock didn't mind though, he didn't need friends. The classroom door opened again and a boy with very short blond hair, bright blue eyes and tanned face. Mrs Broom looked up at the boy and said, "I forgot we were having a new kid in our class. Everyone this is-"

"JOHN WATSON" Sherlock shouted from the back of class.

Mrs. Broom turned to Sherlock and asked, "Do you know him?"

"No" Sherlock answered then said, in double speed, "I know he's called John Watson because it is written on his bag. Except that bag has been owned by someone else before. A Harry Watson, dad or brother. I'm going with brother. He has come from the country, the mud on his shoes doesn't come from London. Recently moved, maybe for work or a new start. Worried about his brother, seems he hasn't come with him. Ohhh, and John was a little secret, don't worry I won't share it"

John looked at Sherlock gobsmacked in what he just said.

"Sherlock Holmes! How dare you say all that stuff!" Mrs. Broom shouted at him.

"But it's true Mrs. Except Harry is my sister, its short for Harriet" John said quietly.

"Sister! Argg, I always get something wrong" Sherlock groaned.

"Shut up Holmes" Mrs. Broom shouted then she turned back to John and said, in her normal tone, "Sorry about him. I am even more sorry that you have to sit next to him"

John smiled at her, "I'll be okay" and he went to sit down next to Sherlock.

Sherlock watched John sit down then whispered, "I won't judge you because of your secret"

John looked into Sherlock's multi-coloured eyes, he froze for a second just gazing into them, getting lost in the colours. John blinked and mumbled, "Ummm okay. Thanks"

"My brother is like you," Sherlock whispered, "It of a shock a first but you get used to it. The others in here might judge you though. Greg Lestrade won't" Sherlock pointed to Lestrade's back then carried on talking, "He's the one going out with my brother. But stay clear of my brother, Mycroft. He's a year above us. Also stay clear of Anderson, Sally and Jim Moriarty"

"Um alright. Thanks Sherlock" John replied.

"My pleasure" Sherlock said with a smile.

A silence issued between the two boys before John asked, "Um- Sherlock"

Sherlock looked at John, "Yeah?"

"Can I um- follow you around today? Seems I don't know where anything is" John asked, blushing a bit.

Sherlock looked at John for a second before replying, "Sure"

"Thanks" John answered smiling, Sherlock was starting to grow on him.

* * *

***JOHN'S THOUGHTS***

Wow... Sherlock Holmes. His curly raven hair that falls perfectly around his pale thin face. His cheekbones are easy to see and his smile is wonderful. I wish he would smile more. His voice is so beautiful, I could really just sit and listen to it all day. But his eyes are the best eyes anyone could have, they don't even have a colour. All mixes of green, blue and brown, and sometimes even a dash of yellow. His name suits him well. Sherlock Holmes, it was individual like Sherlock himself. Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes... little problem you are.

***END OF JOHN'S THOUGHTS***

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of registration and start of first lesson.

"What have got first Sherlock?" John asked him as he stood up.

"English, sadly" Sherlock replied.

"Ooo! I have English too" John said with a smile.

Sherlock looked over at John's smile, he just wants to fit in. Sherlock felt pity on the new boy, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. Sherlock smiled back at John, "I'll show you around. What have you got after English?"

"Thank you. I've got Maths" John replied, the smile didn't leave his face the whole time.

"Maths too. I always skip Maths though, too easy" Sherlock said as he started to leave the classroom.

John's smile dropped a bit and hurried forwards after Sherlock, "I'm rubbish at Maths"

Sherlock turned to John and said, "You never give up do you?"

"Give up on what?" John asked.

Sherlock grabbed John's arm and pulled him around the corner, he held John against the white wall and said with a glare, "On me"

John blushed; he quite liked being pinned against a wall with Sherlock, "What do you mean?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Can't you see no one likes me? I don't need friends. I saw you looking at me in tutor, I don't care if you feel that way; but I never will. Sherlock Holmes and love don't go" and with that Sherlock left John alone, crying on his own.

Greg Lestrade was walking towards English when he heard someone crying. He looked around the corner and found the new kid crying. Greg crouched next to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

John looked up and remembered that Sherlock had told him that this boy was called Greg Lestrade. John mumbled, "Nothing."

"There is something wrong or you wouldn't be crying" Lestrade said with a comforting smile.

John gulped, "It was Sherlock. He was being nice to me and suddenly he just snapped at me" John wiped his eyes.

"He does that" Lestrade said, "You get used to it after a while. You must have done something to upset him"

"Um- I was only looking at him in tutor" John said, looking down at the floor.

"You've fallen for Sherlock Holmes, never a good move. He might come around" Greg blushed a bit before saying, "Mycroft did. Takes time, but they always come around"

John looked up at Greg, "How long did it take?"

"Three months but Mycroft is less- less um- Less like Sherlock. Mycroft is always the easier one for love in those two"

"What can I do to gain Sherlock's trust again?" John asked.

"Apologise and take it easy on him" Greg said with a smile, "But we need to get to English"

"Do you know my timetable?" John laughed.

Greg laughed too, "No. I heard Sherlock say"

They both wandered off to English with a smile.

* * *

John didn't have time to apologise to Sherlock after English but he was determined to do so after Maths. The bell rang and John was the first out of the classroom. Sherlock was in M1 so he only had to wait for him to come out. John stood outside the classroom door, waiting for what seemed like ages until finally the tall raven haired boy left his Maths classroom.

"Sherlock!" John shouted after him.

Sherlock turned around and snapped at John angrily, "I thought I told you to stay away from me"

"I've come to apologise," John said in a hurry, "I shouldn't have been like that around you, sorry. Um- can we just get along? We don't have to be friends if you don't want to be"

Sherlock looked at John and felt pity on him again. He wasn't sure why but there was part of him really liked John but the other hated him. At the moment the part of him that liked him won.

"Apology accepted" Sherlock said, looking at John.

John smiled, Sherlock was back.

"I suppose you will want to play the weird spot with the ball at break and lunch" Sherlock said, walking out of Maths with John.

"You mean football," John said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Yes I mean that thing. But I'm off to the library, the field is that way" and he pointed to his left.

"Thanks Sherlock!" John shouted as he ran off in the direction Sherlock has pointed.

Sherlock watched John go and muttered, "He's growing on me" then he walked off to the library.

* * *

**Soooo that's chapter 1. I'll be updating this later in the week :) See you then! Please please review :DDD**

**-OwlSky15678**


	2. After school

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 15 FOLLOWERS (you are amazing)! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY THAT MAKES ME FEEL! Anyway… Chapter 2 guys :D I'm going to slow everything down now… Everything (I'm not giving you any clues) will now be going slower. I am sorry in advance for Sherlock's half of this chapter, I sort of wrote it when I was half asleep :/**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Sherlock :( **

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**He's growing on me- Teen!Lock**

Chapter 2

**John-**

I got home from school on my first day and went straight up to my room. I flopped down onto my double bed and closed my eyes. So much had happened today and I couldn't take it all in at once. I tried to clear my mind and focus on the important things, so far it wasn't working. The first thing I had decided to do was get over Sherlock. I had no hope in him, sadly. I took out my phone and plugged in my headphones. Listening to my music helps clear my mind from everything that is whirling around. I wanted to forget about Sherlock at this moment; act like I had never met him but it was hard. I knew I would be going into school tomorrow and see that dam beautiful face. I was trying to think of solutions to get over him. I sat up and went to my desk and sat at it, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen I wrote down anything I could think of to get over Sherlock. Half an hour passed and my paper looked like this:

How to get over Sherlock:

- Move school

- Go out with someone else

- Talk to Harry (can't see this on happening though)

- Try and turn straight

- Ignore him and act like I don't know him, maybe he will go away and I won't have to talk to him again

Note to self: Don't hurt Sherlock though.

I looked down at my list and crossed off the top one, my mum won't move house again, I scanned down the list again but crossed out the bottom one because I know that will hurt Sherlock and I really didn't want to do that. My hand paused over crossing out 'Talk to Harry' but I left it there just in case. I knew my new formed list would hurt me like hell but I knew I had to get over Sherlock. My thoughts were interrupted by my mum shouting up for me to come downstairs. I let out a groan and left my room and wandered down the stairs slowly. I went into the kitchen and saw my mum sitting there with a cup of coffee, I could smell it in the air.

"Hi mum" I said as I sat in front of her.

She looked up from her cup and looked over to me, "How was your day?" she asked.

"Alright thank you. This one is better than the last" I said with a smile.

"Ah," she sighed, "That's good to hear"

"So, what did you want?" I asked.

Carole, my mum, looked into my blue eyes and said, "This might be good news for you but we are here to stay"

"Do you mean that?" I asked, not daring to believe her.

She smiled, "Yes dear. We won't be moving again. I really don't want to spend another two years in Scotland. The vets is staying where it is now, we decided it as a team"

I felt my face crack into a massive grin, "That's great mum. Can I go back upstairs now?"

Carole nodded and I left the kitchen and ran back up to my room and sat back down in front of my list and sighed. 'What am I gonna do?' I thought. I picked up my pen again and doodled on the edge of the piece of paper. I drew a little TARDIS and looked at it for a moment, wishing that the Doctor could take me away to another planet and clear my buzzing head. I yawned and put my pen down. I had decided on his plan and I was hoping it would work.

"I am going to" I sighed out loud, I knew it was going to hurt but I have to do this, "I am going to force myself to like girls. That's my final solution and it should work" I leant back in his chair and I immediately wanted to cry.

**'**I hate myself for doing this.' I thought, 'I hate girls but I need to change. I have to. Dad hates me for being gay so I have to change. If I want to stay friends with Sherlock then I must do this. Why? Why is this the only solution? I can't get my feelings to take over me. It's always best to get rid of it sooner than later and that's what I am doing. I guess it's time to start looking at girls…'

I felt a tear slip down my now pale face, I couldn't believe I was going to do this. I got off my chair and flopped back down on my bed, I removed my headphones and closed my aching eyes. Soon later I fell into a dreamless sleep until I was called down for dinner.

* * *

**Sherlock-**

I cycled the short way home going slowly as possible, I really didn't want to go home. Even though school was annoying I would much prefer to be there than at home. I turned into an alley way and cycled down the thin, dark path. I let out a sigh but carried on cycling home, I wish I was brave enough not to. I've ran away before but I always get caught. I've always thought a home was a place where you feel safe and happy but that's really not the definition at all. I hate it at my own home. I get all the trash at school then I come home and get it twice as bad. Mother likes me, I guess, she just isn't brave enough to stand up to father. Mycroft is an idiot, which is the nicest way to put it, father likes him for some reason. I carry on cycling to the place that I am forced to call home just praying to God that father has had a good day at work. As I turn out of the alley way a spot a group of people from school and they (like everyone else) hate my guts. I speed up hoping they won't notice me but sadly they do.

"Oi freak!" one of them calls.

I ignore them and carry on cycling, gain speed by every turn of my pedals. I turn onto the road and look straight ahead.

"Listen to me freak! It's bad to ignore people" the same voice calls out to me.

I shiver runs through my whole body as the same person steps into the road in front of me. If I don't stop now I am going to run straight into them. I press down on my brake hard and only just stop in time. I put my foot out to balance myself and I looked up to come face to face with Sally Dolohvan, great.

"I've got things to do" I said to her.

Sally looked into my eyes, her eyes were full of hatred, "Don't care weirdo"

I leant back a bit on my bike and sighed, "What do you want?"

"Just to make your life a living hell" She said causally.

I smirked, "You make it sound like you say that every day. Can I go home now?"

Sally glared at me, "I'm not done with you yet. Get off your bike"

"No" I replied.

"Do I have to force you off?" Sally threatened him.

I shook my head and jumped off my bike and I let it fall into the road. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Suddenly a boy, who I could only guess was in the year above me, grabbed my arms behind my back and held them in place.

"You finish him off" Sally said and wandered off down the street leaving me to face the older boy alone.

But I suddenly realised that the older boy wasn't alone. Two more boys came and stood in front of him. My face was covered in terror, I was used to this but it still scared me.

"Keep him still" one of the boys in front of me growled in a fairly deep voice which sounded un natural.

The boys grip tightened on my arms and my shoulders started to hurt. The two other boys punched and kicked my thin body and I held the screams in, I only knew they would do it more if I did. They boy behind me let go off me and let me fall to the floor. I landed funny on my ankle and the three boys cleared off laughing, leaving me in the deserted road. I made sure they were out of sight before I got up. My whole body was shaking and I could feel the bruises forming over my body. My ankle stung but I carried on anyway. I picked up my bike and mounted it. I put my feet gingerly onto the pedals, hoping that they wouldn't give in on me and I started to cycle home. I was praying even more that father had had a good day at work. As I cycled I felt my left eye start to close and a bruise form around it. When I got onto the drive to my so called home my eye had fully closed and it stung worse than my ankle and shoulders did. I parked my bike up and entered Holmes Manor, the place where I was forced to live. The housekeeper was the first to talk to me, she was a kind lady and always looked after me along with Cook.

"What happened there?" Miss. Davis, the housekeeper, pointed to my swollen and bruise left eye, "That's a nasty bruise Master Sherlock"

"Just some kids on the way back from school ma'am" I replied, smiling at her.

"I'll get you some ice. Do you want to come into the kitchen?" she asked me.

"Yes please" I said and followed her into the kitchen.

"Master Sherlock" Cook said to me giving me a nod.

I nodded back to her and sat down on a chair while Miss. Davis (who I have to call ma'am) got me some ice and I put it over my swollen eye.

"Dinner will be at six thirty" Cook told me with a friendly smile on her plump face.

"Okay" I said and I jumped off the chair, thanked Miss. Davis for the ice and ran out of the kitchen, up the main stairs and into my room. I sighed and sat down on my bed, I had an hour and a half until dinner and I really didn't know what to do. I heard Mycroft walk towards my door and knock on it. I opened it with a sour face, "What?" I snapped.

"What happened to your eye Sherlock?" Mycroft asked me.

I rolled my right eye (seems it was impossible for my left to do that), "Just some kids on the way back from school"

"You have to start standing up to them" Mycroft said to me. I suppose he was trying to act like he cared but I knew he didn't.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to talk to" I shouted and slammed the door in his face. I heard him walk away and I sighed again, I hated life. Why do I even exist? I question my existence a lot, on a daily basis. I hate everything about life. Life is boring, nothing ever happens to me. Well, stuff happens to me but it isn't anything good. Father hates me, Mycroft is a bore, everyone at school hates me and I don't have a clue about my mother; but I suppose she doesn't want to get on the wrong side of my father so she won't say anything. I just wish I would fall asleep and never wake up again. I wish this every single night, why am I here? I have no purpose. I'm a bored teenager who has no future, no friends and every single soul on this earth hates me. Why am I here? Someone answer that question for me because I don't think I can.

* * *

**Pretty short again, sorry. I feel really bad for both of them :/ Why do I even write this kinda stuff? This will get sad, I guess but I promise you it will get happier. This is gonna be about the saddest FanFiction I will ever write. Also this is gonna be loads longer than I originally planned. I planned this to be about 5 chapters but I can guarantee you all it will be much longer. Please review :D**

**-OwlSky15678**


	3. Lessons

**SORRY IF ANY OF THE LATIN IS WRONG! I'M USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE HERE. Translations are at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Sherlock (sadly)**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**He's growing on me- Teen!Lock**

Chapter 3

**John-**

When I walked into school on my second day I didn't except to come face to face to what I did. I saw a grumpy looking Sherlock, leaning against a brick wall, with a black eye (his left one) and he looked in pain just to be standing up. I went over to him and smiled.

"Morning," I said.

Sherlock just grunted in response.

"What happed there?" I asked, pointing to his swollen eye.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and replied with, "Just some kids on the way home"

I gulped but didn't say anything else. I didn't actually know what to say. Sherlock acted like he got that every day, which he probably did. It was mean what they did to him but I didn't know the whole story and I didn't want to get involved. They bell rang and Sherlock walked off without saying anything. I followed him into tutor and sat down next to him.

"Ah. You aren't late again" Mrs. Broom said to Sherlock.

Sherlock fully ignored her; he was playing with the sleeve off his black shirt and fully ignoring the outside world. Mrs. Broom didn't look too annoyed; she just left him and did the register. When she got to Sherlock's name she called it out but Sherlock didn't answer. I looked over to where Sherlock sat but the chair was empty. Sherlock had walked out and no one had noticed!

"Mrs," I said, "Um- Sherlock seems to have walked out"

"He always does. I'll mark him here anyway" Mrs. Broom said and finished the register.

I was puzzled why he had just walked out and why no one cared. I personally considered Sherlock as my friend, and nothing else I had to remind myself, Sherlock probably didn't class me as his friend but I didn't really care. Once boring registration was over I went over to Lestrade.

"Hey. Um- do you know the way to ICT?" I asked him.

Lestrade turned to look at me and smiled, "I have that too! I'll show you the way"

We walked out together and went through the busy school corridors.

"I noticed Sherlock had another black eye today. Do you know why?" Lestrade asked me as we walked through the school.

"Another?! This has happened before?" I asked, shocked that people did this to him.

Lestrade shrugged his shoulders and replied, "It always does. If that guy doesn't have a bruise or some mark on him then we start to worry" he took a breath in and I noticed he was probably trying to get his words right, "I've asked Mycroft about it but he won't talk about it. I know he's got beaten up by school people but I'm pretty sure not all of it is school business. It's either Sherlock himself, which I swear to God I hope it isn't, or it's someone at home"

"How can you just ignore it?" I asked, this was hard to take all in at once. There was so much more I had to learn about Sherlock.

"I don't ignore it" he said as he turned left and I followed him, "Mycroft doesn't. I suppose we don't know what to do. Sherlock won't talk to anyone about it and whatever happens at home Mycroft or Sherlock won't talk about it, I guess they are afraid too. Don't tell Sherlock I told you this, he won't be happy at all"

I just nodded and followed Lestrade into the classroom. I sat in the empty seat next to him and stayed quiet. I couldn't believe this was happening to Sherlock. Okay, I took at large breath in, I'm meant to think like this. He is my friend and nothing else. Gosh this was hard… Why does it have to be this hard?

ICT ended quiet quickly and I hurried off in the opposite direction that Lestrade, he had PE and I had French, I don't have a clue where the French corridor is but someone bumped their arm against mine and smiled at me; it was Sherlock.

"Hello" I said to him.

"Lost?" he asked, looking directly at me.

I nodded, "I've got French" I muttered.

"Same" Sherlock said and he put his hands in his coat pockets.

I just followed the taller boy in silence, occasionally sneaking a glance up at his blackened eye. I still couldn't believe this was happening to him. I followed him into the classroom and sat down next to him. He just looked over and smiled at me then leaned back on his chair with his arms folded. He stayed like that for the whole lesson except right near the end when he leaned forward with one of his left arm to get something off the desk. I looked over at the wrong moment, his coat sleeve had rose up his arm and I could clearly see the white marks that covered his arm. I gulped, I know exactly what they are but I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sherlock hadn't noticed me looking so he picked up his pen and started to doodle on his left hand, his wrists now back behind his coat. I turned my gaze back to the front but I was still lost in thought… How could Sherlock do that to himself? There are lots more to this boy that I don't know but I really don't know how I am going to get the answers out of him. The bell rang once more and French was over. I decided not to bother Sherlock about what I had seen because I knew he wouldn't take it well. Now time for break. I had agreed to meet up with Lestrade for break.

"I'm gonna go and meet up with Lestrade" I told Sherlock, "Is that okay?"

Sherlock nodded, "Sure go ahead. I'll see you whenever I do. Not sure if I can take any more of these lessons" and he wandered off into a mass of students hurrying into break. I watched him go before speeding off to meet up with Lestrade on the football pitch.

* * *

**Sherlock-**

After I had left John I hurried off in my own direction. I could tell his gaze was still on my back but I didn't really care. I was going to skive off next lesson because it's PE and that like the worst thing ever! I wander down the corridors, ignoring everyone around me; it's the best thing for me to do. If I pay a single piece off attention to anyone I'll get beaten up. I pass Mycroft on my walking. He says hello but I ignore him too. That's how I do my life, ignore everyone. Well everyone except John. I don't know why but I find it hard to ignore him. Maybe he is different from everyone else. Well he hasn't beaten me up yet, but only time will tell. I wandered out of school and headed for my tree just out of the school boundaries. I noticed John playing football with Lestrade and some of the people who beat me up. I ran up to the fence and crawled through the hole I had made. I stood up and brushed the dirt of my knees and started to climb my tree. When I reached the top I sat on the only stable branch that was this high up and looked down onto the school, thinking. I knew John had noticed my wrist but that's behind me now. I haven't done 'it' in half a year. Those white lines are part of me now. My black eye seems to be healing fast, which is a good thing seems I don't want to be blind in one eye for too long. No one asks me about it, I always come to school with some kind of bruise on my body. No one cares anymore, they never have. I snap out of my thoughts and pin point John and watch him for a moment, he was really good at football. I pull my coat around me as the wind picks up a bit and carry on watching John. The bell goes and John walks off laughing with Lestrade. It's really boring up here but it's either this or get beaten up in PE, I'd much prefer to be up here. Fifteen minutes pass and a group of students my age come out onto the field for PE. John is among them, walking on his own seems Lestrade never has PE with us. He looks sad and hopeless; I should probably get his attention so he knows I am here. I pull a piece of paper out of my pocket, write 'Look up at a tree outside the school grounds –SH' and screw it up before picking out one of the many elastic bands I have in my blazer pocket. I make sure John is standing still before letting go of the elastic sending the band and paper flying towards John.

"Yes" I shout with a smile when it hits John on the arm.

I notice him pick up the paper, leaving the elastic band where it is and open it up. He reads it with a smile and looks around. I wave to him and he waves back with an expression of 'How?' written all over his face. I signal him to come over but he shakes his head. My smile drops. I know I'm not good at friendships but I was only trying to make him feel less alone. I'm up here for another forty-five minutes before the bell goes again and I start to climb down from my tree. Urg Latin. I can speck fluent Latin and read it. Why do I even have to take the subject? Oh yeah, Mothers orders. I think John has Latin with me though so it shouldn't be too bad. I trudge slowly through the doors into school and head off to Latin.

* * *

**John-**

I got lost on the way to Latin class and everyone is seated when I enter. Sherlock is there too, which surprises me. I appoglise to the teacher and sit in the empty seat next to Sherlock.

"Hi" I say as I sit next to him.

"Hello" he replies. Sherlock has his head stuck in a book so I guess I won't be getting anything out of him.

"Pay attention Sherlock and stop reading" the teacher shouts at him.

I watch him lift his head out of his book and stare directly at the teacher before replying with, "Liber in classe Latina Latina sunt, non tamen videtur legisse me in"

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open a bit. I don't have a clue what he just said but that was fluent Latin with accents and all. Gosh, this kid was good.

Sir looked at him for a second before replying back, "Optime. Dum potes exercere quies"

Sherlock nodded and carried on reading. I guess Sir doesn't mind him reading. I look over at his book and notice that it isn't in English.

"It's written in Latin" Sherlock whispered to me.

"Oh" I whisper back, "I'm guessing you're really good at Latin then"

"Fluent" Sherlock replied back to me, "I got it forced into me when I was younger"

"Why did you take Latin then?" I questioned him.

Sherlock smiled, "So I can have a lesson off"

I laughed quietly and put my focus back onto the teacher. The lesson went well. Sherlock didn't talk much, but that's just him. I was going to question him why he was in a tree but I chose not to. Sherlock doesn't seem to like being asked too many questions. We left the lesson together but took our separate ways seems Sherlock had Music and I had Science. I hope Sherlock has a good lesson.

* * *

**I hate my tenses in this, I keep changing :( That wasn't very long though… sorry. I really don't know where I am going with this at all. SURPRISE, SURPRISE! Sorry the update was so long gap, I haven't been in the best mental mood :( I'm happier at the moment. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Liber in classe Latina Latina sunt, non tamen videtur legisse me in** – The book is in Latin and seems we are in Latin class you can't really stop me from reading

**Optime. Dum potes exercere quies** - Very well. You can carry on as long as you are quiet


	4. PE and The Tree

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Go and marry a fictional character ^_^ **

**Another update guys! I keep writing this in lessons… THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE 19 FOLLOWERS ^_^ I LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm not the best; I had to change the POV around because I wrote John's part without a POV but I changed it to fit with the other chapters. Yay, enjoy the update :D**

**NOTE: PE stands for Physical Education (England guys) and I am sorry for the f word and the c word… it had to be done. I limit my swear words in my FanFictions but Sherlock was angry.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Sherlock.**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**He's growing on me –TeenLock**

Chapter 4

**Sherlock-**

Me and John walked into school on the Friday morning side by side like soldiers in battle. Everyone looked at us, they had a meaning too really I'd never actually walked into school with anyone before. John looked up at me and smiled, he didn't care what people thought about us.  
"Gay!" Someone shouted at them.  
John looked worried but I patted him on the shoulder and whispered, "No one knows"  
John smiled and nodded. I didn't know what was going through his mind right know but I knew something was bothering him, I'll find it out later.  
We both walked into tutor and took our seats. We were alone accept for Lestrade who was sitting directly in front of John.  
"Lestrade!" John shouted to him.  
Lestrade turn around to face us and said back, "What?"  
I looked at the two boys confused. John smiled at Lestrade and asked, "Is football on today after school?"  
"Yeah. Are you coming?" Lestrade said.  
John nodded, "Are you?"  
"Yeah" Lestrade nodded, "I'm gonna try and make Mycroft watch"  
I snorted and said, "Have fun doing that"  
John turned to look at me, "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come"  
I looked into John's blue eyes. I saw emotion and longing to be wanted, "I'll come" I finally muttered.  
"What?" John asked, un believed at what I had just said.  
"I'm not repeating myself, you heard me" I said, leaning back in my chair and folding my arms.  
Lestrade looked at me for a second and was quite amazed at how much I had changed over the month of meeting John, seriously Lestrade. I know I talk to someone but I'm only talking it's not like I go around his house or anything.  
"Could you maybe get Mycroft to come?" Lestrade asked me.  
I laughed then said, "I highly doubt it but I'll try"

We fell into a silence and a couple of girls entered the classroom. They giggled at John then sat down and talked about a party they were going to have.  
I leaned into John's ear and whispered, "They are so annoying," I leaned back again and winked at John.  
John blushed a deep shade of red and whispered back, "I know. That's the reason I gave up on those things"  
I smiled at John and more people came into the classroom, including Anderson and Sally Dolohvan.  
"Freak!" Sally shouted at me as she entered the classroom.  
John tensed up next to me, he just wanted to punch the life out of her, I could see it in his face  
I just smiled at the pair, "You can call me what you want"  
Anderson stood by her but said nothing, he didn't like me but never said anything to me, which I was grateful towards.  
"Just ignore them" I whispered to John.  
John relaxed a bit and murmured, "I am"  
"No you're not" I said, giving him a playful pat on the arm.  
John blushed a bit again and the classroom fell silent as Mrs. Broom entered the classroom and sat down. She looked around the classroom and said, "Ah. Sherlock, you're here. You're early"  
"Well done for pointing out the obvious" I grumbled.  
"Don't be cheeky Mr. Holmes" Mrs. Broom said, then she took the register.

Registration ended and lessons started. Me and John had most of our lessons together but P.E. was our worst. We had it together but I usually skipped it. My bullying had started again and they always targeted me in P.E. This day I had promised John that I would join him in P.E. and not get out of it somehow.  
"Come on, it will be okay" John said, giving me a pat on the back.  
"Really?" I snapped at him, "Do you think it will be okay? I'm going to go in there and get the crap beaten out of me! That isn't fine. I always come out of P.E. battered and bruised and no one seems to care! Those dam people are the worst in P.E." I sighed, "I just can't do it anymore"  
John was taken aback by the sudden change in tone but looked into my eyes, I knew what he would no doubt see: pain.  
"What can't you take?" John asked in a caring voice.  
"Everything John, life in general I give up" I moaned.  
John could see the tears in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I held them back, I was ashamed of my sudden emotions.  
"Don't be ashamed. Everyone gets emotions Sherlock" John said, trying to piece it all together, "Why do you give up?"  
I sighed, "Everyone hates me. I used to not care but I fucking care now. I used to love being alone but I need someone there and no one is"  
"Oh Sherlock" John sighed, "I care about you"  
I looked up and into John's blue eyes, "Really?"  
"Yeah" John pulled me into a hug. I looked down at him and slowly patted his back.  
"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you" John said into my chest.  
"Thanks John" I whispered, "Sorry for my mood"  
"No, No. It's okay" John said with a smile, "It just part of us getting to know each other more"  
"Thank you John" I mumbled and John released himself from my waist and we both walked into P.E. with our heads held high, for now anyway.

* * *

**John-**

In Physical Education they were going to be playing doge ball.  
"What fun" Sherlock groaned sarcastically.  
"I'll protect you" I said smiling up at him.  
We were both dressed in the same uniform, t-shirt, shorts and trainers, expect Sherlock had an extra garment of a jumper.  
"Thanks" Sherlock said but there was a tone of sadness in his voice, "But you can't beat Bill, he always aims for me. I'm just the target who gets pelted at"  
I just smiled at the taller boy, he was going to show what happens when you mess with his Sherlock, no John he isn't yours remember you like girls now. I groaned slightly and went into the Hall after Sherlock.

Ten minutes into P.E. I can tell what Sherlock means. He gets pelted by three balls and they all hit him with tremendous force. I smile to myself, Bill and his mates were not going to see the end of this match. I picked up a ball that rolled by me; I knew how to play doge ball, I had been on my last schools team. I flung the ball at one of Bill's friend and it hit him directly in the stomach, making him wince. Then Bill's attention was brought to me.  
"Time to doge" I whispered out loud to myself.  
A ball got thrown in my direction, aiming for my head. Simple, I duck and it flies over me hitting the wall behind me. They leave me alone for the rest of the game until it is just me and Bill. No team mates, just me and the kid that bullies Sherlock. I pick up another ball and fire it in his direction, he dodges it but only just. I just need to work out his weak point. Another ball flew towards me but I jump to the left lazily, too easy. I smile to myself and pick up another ball and use all my force to throw it at Bill. I close my eyes and throw, hoping it will hit him. I jump down onto the floor, so I miss his high shot and then I hear a large wince in pain and someone hitting the floor. I open my eyes to see Bill rolling around on the floor holding his private parts. Bulls eye. I smile, jump up off the floor and go over to Sherlock.  
"See I told you I could beat him" I smiled at him.  
Sherlock just looked at me for a second then said, "I never knew you used to play for a doge ball team"  
"Well maybe that's one thing you can't deuce" I winked at him then turn my attention back to Bill, who is making a fuss on the floor. I probably shouldn't have winked at Sherlock, it was a bit flirty I have to admit. The teacher decides to let us go early and we all go off the changing rooms. Bill comes in five minutes later, his face full of anger. He strides over to me and Sherlock, for a minute I think he wanted to punch me but instead he swung his fist at Sherlock. Sherlock ducked to doge it, I guess he knew what was coming.  
"What ya gonna do gay boy?" Bill shouted as he glared at Sherlock.  
For a moment I thought he was talking to me but Bill's gaze was fixed on Sherlock.  
Bill swung at Sherlocks face again. This time Sherlock wasn't quick enough and got a full blow to the side of this face.  
"Stop!" I shouted.  
Bill turned his attention to me. I gulped, I knew what to do. My dad has taught me. Bill went to punch my face too but I dodged like Sherlock did then punched him where I had hit him with the doge ball earlier. I heard the same wince and he walked off, doubled over. I stood back up and glanced over at Sherlock. His face was red from where Bill's fist had come in contact with his face, nothing was bleeding but he might get a small bruise.  
"Thanks again John" Sherlock whispered and put his coat and scarf on and left the changing rooms swiftly.  
I left a few moments later, giving Bill a glare while I was at it. The bell rang just as I got out and me and Sherlock carried on our day like the P.E. incident never happened.

* * *

At lunch Sherlock mumbled about going somewhere to avoid Bill. I watched him go for a second before following him, I'm just curious on where he goes every day. I follow him outside and I pass the football pitch, at this point Sherlock breaks into a run. I glance quickly over at Greg playing football before chasing after Sherlock. I lost my gaze on Sherlock for a second and then he was gone. But the only way he could have gone was through the fence and into the woods. There was a gap. Sherlock had gone out here. I went through the gap and I came face to face with Sherlock.  
"Oh um- sorry" I mumbled.  
"Curiosity is not a sin" Sherlock said.  
I looked down at the floor, "I'll go" I turned around to leave but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned back around and Sherlock was standing inches away from me smiling. Gosh I could kiss him right now; no John, you can't think that.  
"Come with me" Sherlock whispered, his breath tickled my nose, "I want to show you something"  
I just nodded and he slid his hand of my shoulder, letting it slide down my upper arm a bit. I gulped and looked away from Sherlock.  
"Come" he said and he walked off with me on his tail.

I followed him to a tree. I remembered it was the tree he had been sitting in when I had had P.E. on my second day.  
"It's that tree" I whispered.  
Sherlock smiled, "It's my tree. I only show it to people who are special"  
"How many other people know about it?" I asked, looking over at him.  
"Only me and you" He whispered and added, "Follow me, use every branch I do they're the stable ones"  
I nodded to show I understood and I followed him up the tree. When we both got to the top Sherlock sat down on one of the branches, swinging his legs. I sat down next to him, our sides were touching because there wasn't much room.  
"Why is this place so special to you?" I asked him softly.  
He looked into my eyes and smiled, "This place has kept me from the bullies. Also if you look around here, everything is small. You're bigger than everything. Just makes me feel better about my life. I feel like I'm in control of the world because I'm bigger than it" Sherlock sighed next to me and I took his hand in comfort, "I've never felt in any control over my life John"  
I smiled at him, "I wish I could help you"  
Sherlock leaned his head on my shoulder, "Maybe you can"  
"How?" I questioned.  
Sherlock smiled, "I have you"  
I felt my heart fluster and I smiled.

We both sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before Sherlock coughed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing" Sherlock said with a smile.  
I laughed, "You're not gonna fool me Sherlock"  
"Your pulse" he whispered.  
I looked down at our hands, they were still joined from earlier and I hadn't noticed Sherlock trail two of this long fingers to rest on my wrist.  
"What about it?" I question.  
Sherlock smiled, "It's faster now I'm talking to you"  
I looked at him confused, "What does that mean?"  
"Peoples pulse quickens when they like someone. Not normal friendship like more like love. Their pupils dilate too; I noticed yours did when we were down by fence. What does that tell me John Watson?"  
I gulped, he knows I like him. But I'm trying to get over him, like girls ect. I'm not doing that very well. Come on John. What do you say now? He basically just said he found out that you fancy him."  
"That I um- fancy you" I gulped again, "But I'm trying to get over you! I know you aren't into this kind of thing. So I am trying to look at girls now"  
Sherlock sat up and looked me directly in the eyes and smiled, "Dilated" he paused for a second then carried on, "Don't be afraid by your sexuality and who you fall in love with. Do you know why Bill called me gay boy in the changing rooms?"  
I shook my head not knowing what to say. "He called me that because I am. I'm not openly gay, not came out to my parents or nothing. But me and Bill used to be friends. I trusted him enough so I came out to him. The first person I ever did. But, it didn't go well for me. Bill pushed me over shouting 'Queer! You'll never have any friends gay boy' I cried that day. The one person I thought I could trust" he sighed next to me and looked away from my eyes, "You're the second I've told. I tried your route, turn straight so I could get my friend back. But I knew it could never happen" he smiled but there was still sadness in his face.  
I pulled the boy into a hug, he needed one. I smiled to myself and said, "Thanks for telling me Sherlock"  
I felt Sherlock nod into my shoulder then say, "Thanks for listening"  
"It's okay" I smiled and I broke the hug.  
We sat in silence for ages, it was a comfortable silence. We were both in our own thoughts. Our hands were still joined. It didn't represent love, it represented two people who trust each other after only meeting for the first time five days ago. It shows our unique bond, not many people will ever have a friendship like ours. It's really strong already. I will always be there for Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**That's it for today :D next chapter should be up next week (week off school, yay) Please review :D**

**-OwlSky15678**


	5. Bored!

**Chapter 5 folks! Hope you are enjoying this so far. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVIOUTES AND NOT FORGETTING THE REVIEWS ^_^ they make my day (yes I check my stories daily). This is earlier than planned, no complaints. Sorry the POV's keep switching. This chapter is happy, very happy compared to next chapter (which I have nearly finished writing). ENJOY!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Sherlock and if I did I would make Johnlock real.**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**He's growing on me –TeenLock**

Chapter 5

**Sherlock-**

Bored. Bored. Bored. This football match might have been proposed one night, seems there was too much rain but it is still boring. What is the point of football anyway? He I am standing in the cold watching John play some boring game with a ball. He is only kicking it around. Boring. The things I do for John Watson. Mycroft is with me too watching Gavin, or is his name Greg? Don't know, don't really care. I'm standing as far away as I can from him. Myc is leaning on his umbrella, like usual, and looks bored. This is defiantly the last time I ever watch this again. Well, I might come again. This is getting me away from father. That is about the only reason I came. Well, other than the fact I told John I would. I can see out of my eye now, finally. The bruising has gone fully down it's still a bit sore but I'll live. My leg kills from yesterday though. Trust Father to try and break it, luckily he didn't. My knee cap hurts like hell though. I'm trying not to limp. I think I am doing pretty well at it, you get used to it I guess. John is still around. Has been for a week. I think he is here to stay, I quiet like him now. I've got used to having someone around me. I don't consider him as a friend though. He isn't my friend until I have told him everything which is going on at the moment I guess. He might piece it together or Myc might tell him. I don't actually think they have spoken yet, record. Why is everyone cheering all of a sudden? Oh, someone shoved the ball into the weird net thing. Mycroft is cheering too, what? Oh, must have been his boyfriend who scored. Why has a whistle gone? Yes! I think it has ended everyone seems to be leaving the pitch.

"Hello Sherlock" John says as he walks up to me.

I smile at him, "Is it over?"

John laughs at me, "Nope. It's only half time"

I groan, "Really?"

"Yup. That's how football works" he takes a swig of his drink and asks, "Are you bored?"

I nod in reply.

"Guessed you would be" John said, he sounds a bit disappointed, "You can go home if you want"

My thoughts shoot around and I say hurriedly, "No. It's much better here. I don't want to go there. No. I'm staying here. I might be bored but it is better here. I don't want to go home"

John just looks at my face, which is no doubt crossed with panic and boredom, confused. Well, he would be to a reaction like that.

"Um- okay" John mumbles, "Are you okay?"

I nod with a fake smile and we return to silence until John is called over by Lestrade and they head back onto the pitch to continue with this boring game.

* * *

**John-**

I'm not paying as much attention as I was in the first half of this game. I am lucky to be put on the team after only one training session. I guess they are rubbing me in, seeing if I am good enough. I have scored one goal, which has got to good right? I'm worried about Sherlock though. The way he reacted when I mentioned home. I think something is going on there, he seemed pretty scared about going home. Come one John, focus on the game you can think about Sherlock all you like later. You aren't doing very well at getting over him are you? I guess I will it just takes time. I am determined that I will. Anyway back to the game.

The rest of the game passes and the whistle blows. We win 3-1. I'm quite happy, one of them were mine. I'm going to be told on next practise, Thursday, if I make the team. I am hoping I do.

I wander over to Sherlock with a smile on my face, "We won" I say as I approach him.

Boredom ripples through his voice as he speaks, "Good"

"By two" I say with a smile.

"Good" he repeats.

I look at him properly and there is something going on inside him, "What's up?"

"Nothing" he answers with a shrug.

I know I'm not going to get anything out of him so I give up on the subject. We go home our separate ways and I just hope Sherlock is alright

* * *

**Sherlock-**

"Bye John" I mumbled with a forced smile and wander off into the semi darkness. Home, what joy. I'm probably in for a beating seems I didn't tell father I was going out. Beautiful, I take my anger out on a stone and kick it into the road where a car runs over it. I sigh and carry on going home.

I gulp as I stand at the bottom of my drive facing Holmes Manor. Here is goes. I sigh and slowly drag my feet up the drive and to the door. I turn the knob expecting it to be open but it's locked.

"Weird" I whispered. I try again and it is fully locked.

I knock on the door several times and lean against the wall and wait. A good fifteen minutes pass before I hear the door unlock, "Finally" I smile. Why am I smiling? It's going to be father on the other side. The door creeps open and I'm surprised seems Mycroft's face appears in the door way.

"I saw you at that football match" he said to me.

I roll my eyes, "I saw you too. Can I come in?"

Mycroft shook his head.

"Why I live here?!" I shouted angrily.

Mycroft looked at me, there was some worry in his eyes. He sighed then said, "Father is in the worst mood ever. If you value your life I wouldn't come in"

"Well, I don't value my life. I have nothing to live for" I looked at him, "Let me in"

Mycroft sighed, "Don't come to me when you get beaten to a pulp. I did warn you"

"I never come to you anyway" I snapped at him. I walked past him and into the hall. I quick look around, father was nowhere to be seen. Study or Library then. I'll avoid him until I have to go and talk to him. I run quickly up the stairs and to my boring bedroom, I'll camp out in here until I get called. Ten minutes pass and I start to hear raised voices downstairs who belonged to one person: father. He must know I am here.

"WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES" I hear the same voice shout. I cringe at my full name, I hate the name William. I heave myself slowly off my bed and walk slowly down the stairs as I get myself prepared for the pain I'm about to receive.

* * *

**John- **

Once I get home I smile at my mum and sit down for dinner. Dad is home today, he doesn't look at me but I'm used to that. Harry is out her room too for a change. It's pretty awkward family dinner I guess but that's life.

"How was the match?" my mum asked me.

"Fine thanks" I answer with a smile, "I scored a goal and we won. Sherlock even turned up"

"Who's Sherlock?" my dad grunted.

I roll my eyes, here we go again, "My _friend_" I emphasize the word friend to drill it in his head that I'm not going out with anyone.

"He better be" he snarled back and carried on with his dinner.

I sigh to myself. Gosh I wish he was more than a friend. No John. What have I said about those thoughts? They shouldn't exist anymore. The rest of dinner is conducted in silence and I went off to my room after. I could do with a shower but I guess that can wait. Sherlock gave me his mobile number yesterday so I pulled out my phone and sent him a text

[7:56pm- Sherlock Holmes]  
**Hi Sherlock, it's John :-)**

I put my phone back down and hope that Sherlock might text me back and I set to work on the boring English homework I received today.

* * *

**Sherlock-**

I hear my phone make the ding noise to signal I have a text.

"What was that?" Father asked me angrily.

"My phone" I whimper.

He looks at me with piercing eyes, "Give it to me" he holds out his hand in front of me.

I curl out of my ball and wince a few times in pain, gosh my back hurt. I slip my hand into my trouser pocket and pick of my phone, glancing at it for a second I notice it is John who has texted me. I'm sorry John. I pass the phone to my father slowly and he reads the text on the screen.

"Who is John?"

I curl back into my ball and whisper, "My friend"

"You don't have friends you freak" he shouts at me, throwing my phone across the room. It hits a bookshelf and drops onto the floor. It doesn't sound broken to me. I tighten my arms and legs around me and prepare myself for the worst my father can give me.

* * *

Half an hour later I limp off to my room. I have my phone back and it's not broken so that's about the only good thing at the moment. My whole body aces and each footstep hurts my whole body. I just need rest and I'll see if I can walk tomorrow. The stairs take me twice as long to get up and Miss. Davis asks me if I'm okay half way up.

"Do I look okay ma'am?" I snap at her and carry on walking up them. I finally reach my room and collapse on my bed, which makes a squeak as I land. I return to my curled up shape, which strangely seems to be comfortable. I have spent most my life in this shape so I no doubt have grown like it. My body feels like it is on fire. I can't even feel most of my left side. I want this to end. I don't want to come to this place anymore. I don't want to call that man my Father anymore. I just want this to end. I slowly start to type a reply to John, hoping he might get me to feel better.

[8:41pm- John Watson]  
**Hello John. Sorry this is late, had some business I had to go through. -SH**

[8:43pm –Sherlock Holmes]  
**That's okay. What business?**

[8:47pm –John Watson]  
**Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it. How is home life? -SH**

[8:54pm –Sherlock Holmes]  
**Dad is home early from work but he doesn't speak to me much since I came out the closet. Harry actually came down for dinner but didn't say anything. I think my dad thinks we are dating but oh well, that's life. How's yours?**

[8:56pm- John Watson]  
**Worse than yours. I have to go before my father notices me, he doesn't seem to like you texting me –SH**

[8:57pm –Sherlock Holmes]  
**Bye. See you tomorrow at school.**

[9:00pm – John Watson]  
**Good-Bye John –SH**

Well, that didn't help. Can I have his life? His sounds better than mine at least his father doesn't beat him to a pulp every few days. I think I might go sleep now anyway, I need it. There is only so much pain you can take in one day. I pull the covers around me and close my eyes. I fall asleep after a long time but my dreams are full of the times which Father has scared me and blood, my own.

* * *

**John- **

I should probably stop staying up most the night on my Xbox but oh well. I'm still worried about Sherlock. I really want to know what is happening at his house. He sounds terrified of that place. No teenager, or anyone, should feel scared of their own home. At least I can pin point it to his dad, that's the reason he doesn't want to go home. I turn my Xbox off at 11:30pm and get into bed, hoping for a good night's sleep. It doesn't take me long to drift off to sleep and my dreams are full of things I wish were true, Sherlock in all of them. A happy Sherlock, a Sherlock free from worry and knowing that he is safe.

* * *

**BOOM! Chapter 5 is complete! Next one shouldn't be long up, I just need to write the end and edit a few bits (like put in a POV). Hope you enjoyed that and I shall see you next time. BYE!**

**-OwlSky15678**

**_(Could you maybe review in that box down there?)_**


	6. Christmas - part 1

**Okay, I am sorry about the MASSIVE time gap between these chapters. It goes from their second week (last chapter) to Christmas (this one). This chapter has THREE PARTS: John's, Sherlock's then both. I'm uploading three chapters at once today so that's why there hasn't been an update in ages. It's important I do so if people are skipping (read below) they still have a chapter to read.**

**WARNING: I am very sorry for this but we have a suicide in here. I don't go into any detail, I just mention it. Also child abuse is briefly mentioned. If you don't want to read it just skip to chapter 8 (chapter 7 is worse than this). This chapter isn't too bad but you know some people are more sensitive than others. Everything should make sense as I will put a small brief at the start of 8.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Sherlock or anything you recognise.**

* * *

**He's growing on me- TeenLock**

Chapter 6

**John-**

I had asked Sherlock to come over my house on Christmas Day, to cheer myself (and him) up a bit. Harry had recently come home for Christmas and now was going to be living with us again, joy. It was now Christmas Eve but Sherlock hadn't called me to tell me if he was or not.  
"Do you know where he lives?" my mum asked her fifteen- year old son.  
I nodded.  
"Why don't you go around his house and ask there?" She suggested.  
I looked up from the table and smiled, "Can I?"  
"Sure. How far is his house?" my mum asked.  
"Twenty minute walk but if I go on my bike it will be about ten" I said with a smile.  
"You go then. I'll see you in about half an hour" She said with a smile.  
"Thanks mum!" I shouted as I jumped out of my chair and ran out the door to collect my bike.

I cycled to Sherlock's house but as I approached I could see more and more cars. I turned the corner and saw blue lights that belonged to an ambulance. I sped up and rode over to the ambulance outside Sherlock's large house.  
"What's happened?" I asked a tall man with grey hair in ambulance clothing.  
"I'm just the driver. Do you know anyone that lives here?" he asked me.  
"Yeah. I'm friends with Sherlock" I said to him.  
"Oh" the man said, "I've heard that been mentioned before"  
"When?" I asked.  
"The phone call the came into the station said something about a Sherlock" the driver said as he put his hands in his coat pockets and leaned against the ambulance.  
"Oh okay" I kicked a stone from Sherlock's drive and it landed on the grass next to it.  
We were both then distracted by people coming out of the house. They were all dressed in florescent jackets except the person on the stretcher. I couldn't see the persons face but I saw a black curly mop of hair and instantly knew it was Sherlock.  
"SHERLOCK" I shouted. I tried to run forward but a woman put her arm in the way so I couldn't go over to him.  
"Please! Let me go! He is my best friend!" I screamed, fighting back the tears.  
"And I'm his mother" the woman said.  
I stopped struggling, stood still then looked up at her. Sherlock didn't look much like her.  
"Come inside" she whispered to me. I nodded and she led me into the house. I was greeted by what I guessed was Sherlock's father. They had the same smile and eyes, their noses were similar too. Sherlock's parents lead me into what I think must be the Library seems it was full of books.  
"You must be John Watson" he said looking at me. I just nodded and he carried on talking, "I'm Sherinford Holmes and as you've no doubt guessed I'm Sherlock's father"  
I just nodded again then asked quietly, "What happened?"  
"To Sherlock?" Sherinford said, "Oh that's just his quite common suicide attempt. I think this is his seventh this year"  
"Just? You make it sound like you don't care about him" I snapped, I could feel the anger boiling up inside me.  
"To be honest I don't really care" Sherinford shrugged, "He does it quite often. You get used to it"  
I didn't say anything but anger ran through my veins. I wanted to punch the life out of this man. He had caused Sherlock so much pain throughout his child hood. I looked over at Sherlock's father in disgust.  
"Oh" Sherinford sighed, "You know much more about mine and Sherlocks relationship that I thought you did. How much do you know?"  
"Everything" I grumbled, "Every last detail on how you beat him up and stave him. How you prefer Mycroft and how you always bring him down. I know very well why Sherlock has attempted it today. He's scared. Scared for Christmas Day. Do you know why he is scared? You'll get drunk. You always beat him up when you are drunk, even more than you usually do. Sherlock didn't want to do Christmas Day. It hurts Mr. Holmes to know that your best friend can't take the day which is meant to be happy and full with joy"  
Sherinford looked over at my painful face. I knew he didn't care about Sherlock or me, the only thing he cared about was his money and reputation, "You can have Sherly for Christmas Day then, if he wakes up. The drugs have knocked him out clean." Sherinford finally announced.  
"I'll be happy with that" I said, "I shall go now. I can sense when my presence isn't wanted"  
Sherinford's body rippled with hate, "Go. Good-Bye Mr. Watson"  
"Good-Bye" and with that I left the house and climbed back onto my bike for the slow bike ride home.

* * *

When I got home my mum could instantly tell something was up. I opened the door, slammed it behind me and ran straight up to my room. Up in his room I lay curled up in ball on my bed, my hands pulling on my hair and tears streaming down my face. I lay like that for just over an hour before the sound of my mother's voice telling me to come down to dinner. I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to lay there for the whole day and cry all the pain away. I didn't move or make any attempt to go down to dinner. The smell coming from downstairs made my nose tickle and my stomach grumble but I still didn't move. My mum called again, but I ignored her still. Another five minutes past and my mum must have given up and came up to see me.  
"Honey?" She asked knocking on my door, "I know you're in there"  
"Go away" I snivelled.  
My mum ignored my protest and came in to see her son curled up in a ball, his eyes red and favourite teddy soaked with tears. She sat down on my bed and I instantly scuttled over and gave her a hug, still crying into her shoulder.  
"What happened over Sherlock's?" She asked, rubbing circles on his back.  
I felt a few more tear slip down my checks before he managed to say, "He- He tried to kill himself because he couldn't manage Christmas" I burst out into even more tears.  
"What couldn't he take dear?" She asked him quietly.  
"Family" I gulped then carried on, "I haven't told you about his family life but he hasn't got one like ours. Sherlock told me what it is like at his home just before we broke up for the holidays"  
My mum carried on making circles on my back, "What did he say to you?"  
I gulped and looked up at her, "His father prefers Mycroft to him and well if his father...

_"If my father has a bad day at work or something has annoyed him or he gets drunk he takes it out on me" Sherlock explained as me and him sat in our favourite tree in the woods, "He's been doing it since I was three. I used to hide anywhere I could but he'd always find me. Now I've learnt, if I run away it's even worse"  
I took Sherlock's hand in comfort and he squeezed it. Sherlock just smiled at me and carried on explaining, "That's why I'm scared now John. I think he's planning to kill me, I know he is. There are scars all over my back from him. I know what to do, curl up and protect my vital organs. He got me close to death just before I met you; it was my first day back after being in hospital for 3 days. I was made to lie and say I fell down the stairs"  
I looked over at Sherlock. His eyes were glistening with tears as he spoke, "I've never told anyone this before. I've never had anyone to talk to. Mother goes along with Father and Mycroft is always in his room. Everyone, even Cook and the house keeper, is scared of my Father. Mycroft is. Mother is. And I'm sure Father is slightly scared of his own power"  
I gulped and asked the question that I didn't really want to ask, "What does your father do to you?"  
Sherlock looked into my eyes then back to the ground below, "Everything. I can't say it. He'll kill me if I do. If he ever finds out you know all of this, I'll be dead"  
I squeezed Sherlock hand again, "Do you want a hug?"  
Sherlock nodded and I embarrassed him in a comforting hug. I did what my mum does to calm me down, rub circles on his back. We stayed like that for a long time before Sherlock looked at me, "Thank you for being here for me John"  
"I'm not going anywhere" I said with a small smile, "Do you want to come around mine for Christmas?"  
Sherlocks saddened face lit up with a smile, "I'd love to"_

I was in tears again, crying on my mums shoulder. "Can I visit Sherlock? I want to be there for him when he wakes up. Just so he knows he is wanted"  
My mum smiled down at me, "Sure. We can go now if you want"  
I nodded and we both set off to go to the local hospital.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we arrived outside St. Bart's Hospital. I got out the car first and headed towards the entrance door with my mum in tow. When we got to the front desk I spoke first, "Hi. I'm John Watson. I've come to see a Sherlock Holmes. He was bought in today, about 3 hours ago"  
The woman looked at the confident boy in front of her, "Sorry young sir, family only"  
I thought for a second then smiled, "I'm his boyfriend" I felt his mums gaze on his back but he didn't really care. He just wanted to see Sherlock.  
"Oh. Sorry young sir. You will be able to see him; your mum won't be able to" the lady at reception said.  
"That will be okay" My mum said with a smile, I couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

She looked down her list and frowned, "There isn't a Sherlock Holmes on here but there is a William Sherlock Scott Holmes"

I smiled at his full name, it was about as worse as mine, "That will no doubt be him"

"He was bought in three hours ago so it will be. He is on floor three ward eight" she smiled and us and wrote something down.

I just smiled back.

"Very well, you will need these passes" she handed us two passes, "The orange one means you can see the patient and the blue one means you can't. Please hand them back to me once you are finished"

I nodded and took the passes, slipping the orange one over my neck and passing the blue one to my mum. When we got into the lift I pressed the button for floor three and the doors closed.

"Is Sherlock really your boyfriend?" my mum asked me.

I smiled and blushed, "No. I just wanted to see him"

"Do you like him though?" she asked with a smile.

"Mum!" I moaned and the elevator stopped on floor two and an old lady got in. She didn't say anything but she looked like she had been crying. We got to floor three and walked out. The corridor was quiet and we followed the signs until we found ward eight. I pushed open the double doors and walked in. The ward was quiet. No adults, mainly teenagers and a couple of young children. There wasn't any noise and it made the atmosphere seem dead. This was no doubt the children ward for people who were close to death. I shown my pass to the doctor on the desk and said, "Sherlock Holmes"

He nodded and my mum went to sit down in the waiting room. I followed the doctor into the room marked number four. He slid open the door and shown me in.

"Thanks" I mumbled and he left me alone with Sherlock.

I sat down on a plastic chair next to his bed and looked over at his lifeless body. There were tubes coming over of him from nearly every part of his body. His left foot was strapped up in a white bandage and his hospital gown made him look like a ghost. I looked over his body, he was so skinny. But unhealthy skinny, far too skinny to be fit and healthy. His skin was even paler than it is when he is awake and every scar on his arms stood out. I didn't want to count them, I couldn't there was too many. They weren't fresh or nothing so at least I know he hasn't done it in ages, which is a good thing. I took his cold hand and squeezed it lightly, "Oh Sherlock" I whispered. I looked at his closed eyes. He looked peaceful, more peaceful than he does when he is awake and walking around. The poor boy, if I could give him a hug I would.

"Sherlock?" I asked, "I guess you can't hear me but please wake up. I want you to know that whenever you feel threatened at home just come around mine. Anytime of the day or night I'll be happy to see you, to know you are safe. Please wake up soon" I smiled sadly and whispered, "Please?"

My mum came in and told me she was leaving but I had permeation to stay until Sherlock woke up. I muttered a thanks to her and she left with a smile. I forced a smile then turned my attention back to the lifeless body in front of me. The gentle beep of the heart monitor was the only sound at the moment. It was the sound that gave me hope. Hope that Sherlock is still alive and will get out of this alive. That night, I slept by Sherlock's side. Still on the plastic chair and my hand in his it wasn't comfortable but I wanted Sherlock to know I was there. My head laid on the edge of his hospital bed next to his arm. It wasn't a peaceful sleep either. It was full of horrible dreams of Sherlock never waking up and dying. I woke with a start at three am on Christmas morning but Christmas was a sad one. My mum bought my presents over and I sat talking to Sherlock while opening them. I sat and talked to Sherlock for the whole day, I popped home at 1pm to eat Christmas dinner but came straight back after eating. Sherlock had to have an operation on his liver because it was full of toxins from the amount of drugs he had taken, it wasn't replaced. I don't know what they did to his liver; personally I don't think I want to know. It wasn't until 6pm that Sherlock started to make some progress; his fingers on his left hand twitched. Ten minutes later the right hand started to twitch. I thought about getting the doctor in but a few moments later Sherlock returned to his life less self. The same thing happened three hours later but this time his eyes twitched too. I looked over at him hoping this time Sherlock would open his eyes but nothing else happened. I felt a tear slide down his face. I just want my Sherlock back.

* * *

**You were warned for feels, the next chapter is even more feely (is that even a word?). Please review if you want, I like to know your thoughts**

**-OwlSky15678**


	7. Christmas - part 2

**IMPORTANT MASSIVE WARNING: Very depressive thoughts and suicide. This one goes into more detail than the brief mention in the last chapter. If you don't want to read this chapter it will be okay if you skip this then just read chapter 8. Everything will make sense seems this is basically Sherlock's POV of what happened in chapter 6. Sorry about this, it didn't really have to be done but I wanted to.**

**Anyway, welcome to chapter 7! If you are going to be reading this then I'm sorry for the feels. I can be very mean to Sherlock. I even cried while writing this… I'm quiet glad you're reading this because personally, I'm quite proud of it. I hope you enjoy this, I find writing sad stuff easier than happy stuff for some reason.**

**-OwlSky15678 **

* * *

**He's growing on me –TeenLock**

Chapter 7

**Sherlock-**

I can't do this anymore. Nope. Christmas. I can't. The fact of spending a whole day with my family. Father is going to get drunk tonight, and we all know how that ends up. I just can't do this anymore. Why? Why does this even have to happen to me? I'm already worrying about this and its 8am on Christmas Eve. John won't care about me anymore, two weeks is a long time. He hasn't text me or nothing. I have nothing left. Can I go? Like fully go? Never have to be on this Earth anymore kind of go? I don't want to be here anymore. Not at all. Everybody hates me, no one wants me here. I hate you father. I hate you so much I would pay so much for you to be killed. But your death would have to be painful. You see, that's the thing. I don't want to die painfully. The other six times I have tried, but sadly failed, it's has been so painful. I'm thinking drugs this time. I've never tried to kill myself with them before, maybe they aren't painful. I know where my family keep all the medication, in the kitchen. Except the kitchen is always full of people. Sneaking in there is hard but I can do it. I have done it before but not for medication that was for another thing but let's not get into that. At mid-day I've finally decided my final destination. For my whole life I have felt like I was falling and I never knowing my destination. I think my destination has been clear for ages. I know it now. Death. Good-Bye world. I don't eat lunch, no food in me makes me go quicker. My body needs not much energy in it so it can't fight back. After Mycroft, Father and Mother have eaten and everything has been cleared away I know that preparations for Christmas dinner will start. I know what to do. Ask the cook if I can help, she lets me. Trudging out my room for the first time today I open my door, and leave it open, and make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello Cook" I said with a forced smile and happy tone.

She smiled at me then said, "Hello Master Sherlock. What are you doing here?"

"Oh just wondering if you need any help. I'm bored" I rock my weight around on my legs and force another smile.

"Ah, sure you can. What do you want to do?" the smile doesn't leave her face, it never seems to.

I look around debating which job will get me near the medication cupboard, "Um I can sort out the cupboards if you want. So they aren't messy and you don't lose anything"

"Sure. Start where ever you want" then she disappeared out a door to no doubt get something for tomorrow.

I located the medication cupboard and opened it first. No one paid any attention to me, I was grateful for it. Looking around it I picked out a packet of aspirin tablets, that should do. I shove them in my trouser pocket and close the cupboard. I tidy up a few cupboards, four to be exact, then say the cook I'm feeling a bit tired.

"You may leave if you want Master Sherlock" Cook said to me, she was wearing her apron and cutting up vegetables.

"Thank you. Can I maybe have a glass of water?" I asked, "I have a bit of a headache" lies but oh well.

"Sure" she smiled again and got me a glass of water. I left with a thank you and went back up to my room, this time closing the door behind me. I looked over at the clock on my wall, two thirty pm. I lay down on my bed and sigh. Good-Bye world. I wonder how many tablets I should take so I go fairly quickly. You're meant to have three or four at my age so ten might do it. I open the box and pull out the tablets. There is only nine left so I guess I'll just take all of them. Setting the box down on my bed side table I pop out all the tablets and sit up on my bed. The white little things lay on my bed. I gulp, this is it. I don't know why but this time it seems harder to go. I push that thought aside and take the first tablet with some water. Then two, then three. I look down at them, come on Sherlock you can do this. Four, five, six, seven. My water running out now so eight and nine get swallowed together. I finish off the water, place the empty cup on my bed side table and lay back on the bed. I sigh and close my eyes. My stomach hurts and my head is banging. Oh, this hurts more than I planned. I curl back into my ball shape and wish the pain to go and for me to go with it.

"Good-Bye John" I whisper as I start to fall asleep, slowly at first then all at once.

I don't know how long I was laying in pain but I went with the click of my fingers. My eyes became heavy and my body became weak. Everything went black and I heard, felt and saw no more.

* * *

What? What time is it? Where am I? What? Am I alive? Am I in heaven? Please tell me I'm not alive. The white light is coming back, that white light it my life. It won't go away. Wait, what's that in my hand. That's someone else hand. John. John Watson. You haven't given up on me. John? You can't hear me I'm not talking, I'm thinking. Nope, I'm going again. Bye John.

* * *

Oh, I'm back again. White light is closer. John? Oh, you're still here. I can hear you now John. You're talking to me. Hi. I can't tell what you are saying though. John? Oh, I think I'm going again. See you.

* * *

Hello. I'm waking up. My eyes want to wake up. No. Eyes stay closed. I'm not waking up. No. Blackness come back. That voice is still there too. I still can't make out words. Oh no, blackness is coming back. Yay.

* * *

Oh, voice I can make you out now. Hi John.

"Hey Sherlock. Please wake up. I've asked you this so many times today but please. You're hurting me. It's Christmas Day. I have your present too, I thought about you. I guess you didn't think about me. I don't mind. Sherlock, please wake up. I'm not leaving until you do. Please don't die. I need you Sherlock and I think you need me too. Just the two of us against the rest of the world"

Oh John. Can I wake up? I'm not sure if I can. Come on body. Wake up. For John. John needs me and he's right, I need him. Wake up. Come on. Nooooo! Blackness stay away! Nooo! I don't want to go!

* * *

White light. Come here. I'm ready to come back. Oh, you are obeying me. Come here. Eyes can you please co-operate with me here. Thank you. John. Do it for John. John Watson.

"John" I whisper. Oh my gosh, I am alive. Thank god. That wasn't meant to be out loud but it is. My eyes. Come on open. Open. Oh, come on stop being annoying.

"Sherlock?" I hear the same voice I did earlier.

I force my eyes to open into the light. Right one, then the left. I let out a sigh. Finally.

"Sherlock!" John shouts from beside me, "I'm going to have to get the doctor" and he left me alone for a second before he came back in with the doctor.

"Hello Sherlock" the doctor said.

"Hi" I whispered, my voice wouldn't go as loud as I wanted and it hurt a bit.

The doctor just smiled at me and John sat down on the chair next to me again, his hand found mine again.

"Now" the doctor coughed, "You've had to have an operation on your liver and you'll be on anti-depressants for a month, maybe more we aren't sure yet. I just want you to answer a few questions"

I answered the boring doctor's questions and he left again, leaving just me and John.

"You came back" John smiled.

"I came home" I said with a smile, "I did it for you"

I heard John cough and I saw a tear run down his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No. You didn't" John smiled, "These are tears of joy. I thought I was going to lose you"

"I thought I had lost myself. How long have you been here?" I closed my eyes slowly then opened them again.

"Three hours after you came into hospital until now. So about twenty four hours. I've only been home once, for Christmas dinner" John said.

I smiled this boy was defiantly growing on me, "What time is it?"

"6:13pm Christmas Day" John answered looking down at his watch.

"At least I got out of Christmas" I groaned, "but I've got bloody Boxing Day too"

"You're coming over mine. Your father told me to keep you for the holidays" John said.

I smiled a true smile then, a proper smile. For once in my life I was enjoying life. With John at my side I knew I could enjoy my life which I had been scared of so many times. "Thank you"

"I just want to know that you'll be safe, I can't lose you" John mumbled.

"I know" I gave his hand a squeeze, "Wait"

"What?" John asked looking at me in the eyes.

"How did you get in? I thought only family were allowed in" I asked with a puzzled face.

John laughed, "You should make that face more it's pretty cute" John smiled even more then answered my question, "I told them I was your boyfriend"

"What?!" I shouted, well as loud as I could with my voice playing up then I said, "I'm not complaining. If you hadn't done that and sat by me all this time I probably wouldn't be here"

John just smiled at me.

I looked over at him, "Oh John"

"Um"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"It's not though. I'm truly sorry. I didn't think about anything. I just did it. Please, forgive me John. I won't do it again, as long as you are around" I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

John stood up off his chair, took the hand he wasn't holding mine in a wiped the tear of my face away. He sat back down before speaking, "I forgive you Sherlock. Just don't do it again"

"I promise" I looked at him fully in the eyes using them to give him a certain look that would reassure him. It was a promise I could hopefully keep.

John smiled at me and laid his head on my shoulder, "You're going to have a proper late Christmas around mine. I overheard the doctor saying you can leave hospital tomorrow"

I used my other hand to stroke John's short hair, "That's good. I'll only get bored here"

"And we all know what happens when you get bored" John laughed.

I laughed too and we carried on talking about what we were going to do for the holidays. These were the first school holidays I was acutely looking forward too. John Watson. You're my life saver.

* * *

**TOO MANY REFERENCES! The Fault in Our Stars and AVPM… I've used that AVPM one before but in a different FanFiction. Gosh. Sorry for the feels over load. This should stay fairly happy now (next chapter is). Please review!**

**-OwlSky15678**


	8. Merry Late Christmas & a Happy New Year

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter you read (5, 6 or 7). This one is going to more happy and this story should stay happy now, I might make it sad don't know yet. I hope you enjoy! AHHH THIS IS SO FLUFFY I THINK I'M GONNA DIE!**

**BREIF: Sherlock attempted suicide and John spent most of Christmas Day with Sherlock in hospital. Sherlock woke up at about 6pm and explained everything to John (how he couldn't take two weeks with his father), promising he would never do it again. Chapter 7 ended with Sherlock basically waking up and stuff.**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Sherlock.**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**He's growing on me- TeenLock**

Chapter 8

**John-**

Me and Sherlock got to my house at 11am on Boxing Day.

"Hi mum" I said with a smile, Sherlock following me in.

My mum came through the door from the kitchen and smiled, "Ah, you must be Sherlock"

Sherlock nodded next to me, "Hello ma'am"

"Oh don't bother with the ma'am here. I'm Carole" she said with a smile.

Sherlock smiled back, "Hi"

I'm guessing Sherlock isn't talking much because I told him not to deduce anyone. How much he wanted to he wasn't allowed in front of them anyway, he can tell me later if he wanted to.

"Come on Sherlock. You can come up to my room. It might be a bit of a mess though" I said with a smile and I shown Sherlock up to my room, "That's Harry's room. Don't go in there if you want to live"

Sherlock just smiled at me and I pushed open my bedroom door. My walls were light blue and my ceiling white. You could hardly see the deep blue carpet because of the mess.

"Just sit on my bed, it's about the only clean place" I tell him with a smile.

Sherlock climbed over my messy floor and sat on my bed, I sat next to him leaning my back against the wall.

"You seem awkward" I told Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at me, "Do I?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked him.

"What do your family think of me?" Sherlock asked as he sat next to me also leaning his back on my wall.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, taking his hand in mine. I'm doing a great job at getting over him.

Sherlock sighed, "I'm the friend who's attempted suicide seven times, gets beaten up by his family, hates life and has no friends"

"You've got me" I whispered to him then said, "Harry might look at you weird but she does it for everyone. She's just a typical teenager. My dad might give you a doggy look but that's just because he's homophobic and my family know that you're gay. My mum will love you like you're part of this family"

Sherlock looked me in the eyes and smiled, "Thanks John" he paused then added, "Still not over me then"

I groaned, my pupils must have dilated again. "Can you stop pointing that out?"

"I know you don't care when I do. So stop complaining about it" Sherlock said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "It's harder to get over someone than you think it is"

"Oh I know how hard it is. That's why I've given up on trying" Sherlock said, looking away from me.

Did I just hear him correct? Sherlock Holmes in love? What? I thought love and him didn't go. Okay, I should ask him who it is. "Who?"

"What?" he turned back to me.

"Who have you given up on getting over?" I asked.

"Secret" he said, "Good luck John. You'll never succeed"

I laughed, "Thanks for your support Lock" I pushed him gently.

"Lock?" he asked.

"What? You need a nick name. Sherlock is too long. Or would you like me to call you William?" I said playfully. I admit it, I was flirting with him but I was finding it fun.

"Hey! Don't use that I hate it. My father's brother first name and he was a murder" Sherlock said.

I smiled, "You're family are one bunch of weirdoes. Except your mother she sounds pretty nice"

"She's the only one who is" Sherlock said and he looked at me again.

Suddenly I noticed. I had found out Sherlock's secret. I looked into his multi-coloured eyes and smiled.

"What?" Sherlock asked, sounding nervous.

"Dilated" was the only word that came out my mouth.

Sherlock's face rippled with panic and but he didn't lose his gaze from me, "Dilated too John Watson"

I gulped then laughed, "We are so childish"

"I know" Sherlock muttered then he lost his gaze with me.

"You know that would have sounded much better with my middle name" I said to him.

"What is it then?" he asked, his eyes finding mine again, "You know my horrible full name"

"You shall never find out my middle name" I said.

Sherlock smiled, "I can always tickle it out of you"

"No!" I shouted.

"That's it" Sherlock let go of my hand and reach over and tickled me. I screamed but Sherlock shushed me, people were going to get the wrong idea here.

"Hamish. John Hamish Watson" I spluttered between laughs. He's only been tickling me for two minutes but who knew exactly where my sensitive spots were.

Sherlock stopped tickling me, half of his body was draping over mine and his head was resting on my stomach, "Not as bad as mine" he said with a smile.

"Fair point. I still hate it" I said. I couldn't help myself to stroke his dark curls, they were soft and smooth. "Shall I put something on the TV?" I asked him.

"Sure" he sighed, "What have you got?"

"Um. I think I have Doctor Who, The Avengers, Supernatural, Thor or Merlin" I told him.

"Can we watch Thor?" he asked, "Loki is pretty fit to be honest"

I laughed, "I have to agree there. Come on get off me so I can put it on"

Sherlock took his head of my lap and sat up, I could feel his gaze on my back as I searched my drawers for the disc of Thor, "Ah found it" I whispered and I put it into my TV. I flopped back down on my bed, lying on my back.

"You look tired" Sherlock said.

I just smiled then said, "Those plastic hospital chairs aren't exactly comfortable"

Sherlock bit his lip then looked at me, "John?"

"Yeah" I hummed.

"You're my destination" Sherlock said to me.

"What do you mean by that?" I sat back next to him again and I could hear the films music in the background waiting to be played.

"For my whole life I've felt like I was falling. Falling but never flying. Sometimes I'd catch a branch but hardly ever. I was on a branch when I was around you but when I was falling I never knew my destination. I used to think it was death but now I realise that my destination is you. You've saved me John and I'm grateful for it" a few tears slipped down his face, "Thank you"

I pulled the boy into a hug and rested my head on his shoulder, "It's okay Sherlock. I'm glad to be your destination"

We broke the hug and I pressed play on the film. We watched it in silence, just the two of us. By the end Sherlock's head was resting on my shoulder and I was running my fingers through Sherlock's dark curls again. The credits rolled up and Sherlock looked at me.

"John?" he asked me.

"Yeah?" I said.

He gulped then said, "What does true love feel like?"

I smiled, "Well, it's when you know that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone. Someone who can always make you smile and save you from anything bad. Someone who makes you feel special and wanted. Someone who understands you. You sometimes get a fluttering feeling in your hearts, sometimes you get embarrassed around them but then you get to know them more and they become someone who you depend on. Yeah, that's what true love feels like"

"Oh" Sherlock whispered.

"Why did you want to know that?" I asked.

Sherlock gulped and looked a bit embarrassed, "That's sort of how I feel about you"

"Sort off?" I asked, ignoring the fact my insides felt like they were on fire, but for a good reason.

Sherlock smiled, "Narhh, that's defiantly how I feel"

I just smiled; I didn't know what to say. The credits finished and the room fell silent. Sherlock looked at me and I looked at him back. We both just didn't know what to say. My brain was saying: Kiss him. But I wouldn't do that, wrong move John Hamish Watson. Or is it? I guess I could just test that out. There we go, just kill him you blithering idiot. I leaned in forward with a smile, closed my eyes and attached my lips to Sherlock. Sherlock didn't even freeze he just kissed me back. Gosh, he was a good kisser. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my closer and I kept my hands in his hair. I don't know how long we were like that but I wanted it to last forever. Sherlock pulled away first with a smile.

"You're good" I whispered.

"You are too" Sherlock replied with.

I took my hands out of his now messy hair and looked him in the eyes, once again I didn't know what to say.

"John?" Sherlock asked me.

I nodded slightly.

Sherlock smiled that half smile of his then asked that question I've dreamt about him asked since I met him, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

I blinked several times very quickly then replied, "God yes"

* * *

**YESSSSSSSSSSS! I GOT TO THE JOHNLOCK! I KNOW THEY HAVE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER FOUR MONTHS BUT OH WELL! JOHNLOCK PARTY ^_^ Now back to the story…**

* * *

Sherlock smiled fully and smiled back at him then the moment was interrupted by my mum shouting us down for dinner.

"Ruin the moment mum" I groaned.

"That's what parents do" Sherlock winked at me and slipped his hands from around my waist and stood up off my bed. I followed him downstairs for the late Christmas dinner.

* * *

**Sherlock-**

Once we were finished eating me and John went back up to his room. We sat back down on his bed and put another film on (The Avengers this time), our hands joined.

"Merry late Christmas John" I said with a smile.

"Merry late Christmas Lock" John said and we sat and watch the film in silence, eating the chocolate John had got for Christmas.

* * *

The holidays passed with a blur and suddenly it was New Year's Day. I woke up curled up to my boyfriend, I liked calling John that.

"Morning" I whispered, burying my head into his neck.

"Happy New Year Lock" John said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Happy New Year and I am still not a morning person" I grumbled.

"I know that" John said with smile, "Come on though my mum always makes pancakes for breakfast on New Year's Day and I think it has snowed overnight"

Me and John spent the rest of the day building two snowmen, one of me and one of John, the height difference was defiantly there. We admired our work and went back inside to drink lots of hot chocolate and sit by the fire. No one knew me and John were dating but we didn't mind it that way, we liked it acutely. John's father kept giving me wired looks but I didn't really care. I only saw Harry twice, she was either in her room or around her friends. New Year's Day passed and school was approaching us again. One day to go and then it was the morning of your first day back.

"Are we acting like a couple at school?" John asked me.

I shook my head, "Not a good idea. I know many homophobic people"

"Okay, just asking" John said and he swung his bag over his back, kissed me on the check and left his room. I followed him out with my own bag and we trudged off to school.

* * *

**DONE! Three updates in one day and chapter 7 and this one were all written today. I'm quite proud of these. Don't know when the next update will be… I don't know what I am doing next in this story. If you have any ideas or there is something you'd love to see PLEASE TELL ME! I'm getting stuck for ideas :( Thanks for reading!**

**-OwlSky15678**


End file.
